


The Orgy of the Simps

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine
Summary: Several MC's find themselves in the sexual fantasies of their dreams. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Orgy of the Simps

At the House of Lamentation, a horny group of simps are experiencing their wildest erotic fantasies with the seven demon brothers. The pungent stench of B.O., cum, and saliva penetrates the air of the poorly ventilated common room, and it's not about to go anywhere. No amount of burnt incense can mask the smell of hot ass hanging in the air. The demons had long since abandoned their mortal disguises for their true horned, winged, and tailed forms. All the various MC's are so helpless hanging onto horns or being held down by strong tails. What could possibly go wrong in this tale of lust? Let's take a look at Lucifer and his little MC fuck toy sitting at a corner desk. The man is seated in Lucifer's lap naked and grinding against the eldest demon's cock. 

The MC whines as he struggles to keep Lucifer's flaccid dick in his ass. "It's OK, Luci," he moans. "If we work a little harder and just believe--"

The Avatar of Pride yelled in frustration. "This was a terrible idea! You can't sit on my dick while I do paperwork! It's cutting off the blood flow to my nether regions!"

The simp whined again, "But we can do this if we try! Please!"

Lucifer starts to push the man off his lap, "My legs feel like they're gonna fall off!"

He wasn't exaggerating. All one had to do was look at his legs to see that they were turning blue to black rapidly. At this rate, Lucifer would lose his lower half and die. 

"Get off!" He yelled. 

The mc clung to his fantasy lover. "No, please! There's a pandemic in the human world!"

"I don't care!"

Indeed he didn't care why should demons care about human problems? What can they do if people won't wear masks to stop the spread?

At any rate, Lucifer would never be able to careful if he wanted to, because his body was dying. It was too late. With the putrid sound of necrotic flesh sloughing off bones, the poor MC drops to the floor with the demon's dead legs between his. He's ass deep in what used to be healthy Lucifer legs, but the lack of blood truly destroyed those perfect limbs and member. A mass of rotten tissue is all that's left. The simp screams so piercingly that it can curdle a glass of jizz. In fact, all the jizz in the room turned to cottage cheese. 

Lucifer's once handsome face is a wasted waxy mask of shock, his eyes sunken in and mouth stuck hanging open. 

It seems like that unrealistic fantasy ended poorly. I mean, it could've been worse. Things can always end worse than they do. 

So now let's have a look at how Satan and his little human simp are doing at the window bench. Ah, yes. Who doesn't want to be pressed up against the bay window naked like an exhibitionist? 

Satan struggles to push his cock into the woman's pussy from behind, but the angle just isn't realistic. She asked to be pressed front first against the bay window as the incredible Hulk, aka Satan, railed her. It turns out that he can't even get his rock-hard green member up her stupid cunt. 

"Please don't push me too hard against the glass," MC said as an uneasy creaking comes from the window.

Satan growls, frustrated that he can't get his cock in her. "Nonsense. If I just press a little harder at this angle…" he trails off as he readjusts. Darn it. The window cracks, and before anyone can react, he and MC are falling down into the courtyard as shards of glass impale them. Globs of blood and freshly sliced pink strips of viscera fly inside the common room. 

Let's move on. No one needed to see that. Taking a look at Beel and his Mc, they're having a food orgy. Poor Beel keeps sticking his cock into a pile of raw burger meat. 

"This is all wrong!" The mc cried. "When I said to include food I meant something like whipped cream or chocolate! Not raw meat!"

It seems Beel, being how he is, misunderstood what his human wanted. So he just figured he would take his favorite food, burger meat, and fuck it.

"What did you expect from me? Anyway, this is also nice. Here, open up wide," the demon boy offers his meat slathered meat stick to the simp's mouth.

They put their hands up to block the hot beef injection. "Ugh, no!" They ran out of the room, slipping on Lucifer's dead legs and dislocating their hip.

Having seen enough violence for one day, the rest of the simps ran out crying. But they all fell in some gore and couldn't get back up. The room filled with agonized moans and the squishing of people struggling to get out of puddles of blood and chunks of flesh. 

No one mourned the death of Lucifer, Satan, or the dead MC, because everyone in the Devildom is batshit crazy. The boys didn't clean up the gorey mess, because they're all dysfunctional and can never agree on how to do anything. One thing they did agree to do is lock the door to the common room and never use it again.


End file.
